Shadow and Spirit
by ViciousxMelody
Summary: Two girls join in on Ninjago. One with a gnarly secret only her family and teamates know, can she keep it that way? And will everything turn out all right in the end? The other, a shy girl that is slowly coming out of her shell. Wonder what will happen to them all...KaixOC ColexOC


(I just really wanna know what everyone thinks on this one. Would you please tell me if it's good or not? I'll write more of it then. Thanks!)

Chapter1: The team Formed

**_~Now the dark begins to rise._**

**_Save your breath, it's far from over._**

**_Leave the lost and dead behind._**

**_Now's your chance to run for cover~_**

She watched the newest boy try and fail 3 times at the very training course she just finished herself. She sat next to her sensei and drank tea with him, her eyes never leaving the brunette's as he would glance over at them with determination set throughout his whole stance. She also saw another girl try her hardest at the course, not as well as the boy.

"Sensei, would you allow her to have a different test?" She asked, watching the girl more.

Sensei looked to her and nodded his head. "Yes, you seem to be right, but let's give her another day. She is progressing well." He replied turning to put away is tea.

"Today, you failed." He said, flipping back into the dojo, again.

She sighed and shook her head while getting up from her criss-cross seat and walked out to talk to the girl on the ground panting. The girl looked up at her and sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry Cayce. I couldn't help it." The girl on the ground said looking at the ground in shame.

The girl, Cayce, rolled her eyes and smirked. "Don't worry Kit, it's fine." She said, helping the girl up.

They both smiled to each other and went into their shared room. Cayce grumbling and wondering why they had to share in the first place.

xXx

The next day, the boy and Kit both give nods and start off before Cayce and Sensei could even set down their little napkins. Cayce smirks at Kit and watches in amazement the teamwork the two use to go faster and more powerful.

"Sensei, they've finally learned." She whispers to him.

Sensei looks at the two and was about to take a sip of his tea that was finally made when the boy throws his practice sword at Sensei. Cayce blocked it from hitting him, but it still hit the cup, making Sensei have to get another one. Cayce shook her head with a grin before looking up to see them completely gone. She looks around for them, hearing the boy ask Sensei for one or two sugars. Kit walks up to Cayce and helps the girl up. Cayce bows in respect to Kit and Kit copies the actions.

"Tonight, you will sleep in Kai's room for your final test." Cayce said, walking to their shared room and closing/locking the door.

Kit gives a questioning glance at Kai and shrugs her shoulders; her freshly cut turquoise bangs hanging over one eye.

xXx

She walks out of the bathroom and plops herself down on the bed at Kai's feet; Kai not really noticing anything. She rolls onto her back and watches her reflection in the mirror as she messes around with her choppy black/purple/blonde highlighted hair. Kai rolls his eyes at her and nudges her off the bed with his foot. She screeches and falls on the ground with a loud 'thud.'

Three ninja clad in black then manage to swarm around them and the two get up into fighting stances. Kai still has his toothbrush and Kit only has her brush.

Kit groans to herself. "This is so going to break the only brush I have. Cayce isn't gonna like that." She mumbles, blocking a few kicks to her abdomen and head.

She sideswipes two and hops up into the rafters, Kai not far behind her. They then try to outrun the ninja, yet one of them is quicker than the others and knocks them down in front of the training grounds door. They all tumble out throwing punches and kicks to each other, until a light comes on and two shadows stand above them.

"Enough!" Cayce demands, watching everyone squirm into their respective places.

The three black clad ninja bow to her and Sensei while Kai and Kit look around confusedly. Cayce walks in front of everyone to stand next to Kai. She looks at Sensei who seems to have a certain glint in his eyes, before charging toward her.

Her eyes widen and she back flips away to block his weapons. "Sensei! What are you doing?" She shouts at him.

She spots him throwing ninja star at her and she whips out her Sai at the last minute to block everything. She spins a couple of times before slashing out her Sai at him. He blocks with his arms and side swipes her feet. She jumps over his feet and flips over him, going for his back.

"Sensei!" Everyone shouts.

He glares over at them before attacking Cayce some more. Her purple hair lifts away from part of her face to reveal a gnarly gash given to her by her father. Her moment of weakness is the downfall and she ends up on the ground with Sensei sitting on her stomach. She growls at him and starts screaming to herself.

"Unfair Uncle! You promised that would never happen!" She screams at him, pushing him off and running to her room.

The three ninja in black go to help her, but Sensei bring them back. "No, she needs time for this to leave her mind. That was something I shouldn't have done." He said, looking a little ashamed of himself.

xXx

CAYCE POV: I run to my room and slam the door.

_'He promised! He promised that would never happen in front of everyone! That's it, Father was right, maybe I was destined to be ashamed of my heritage forever. I can't say that Sensei-Wu is my uncle; I can't say that Lord Garmoddon is my father. I'm a horrible sister too Lloyd for sending him off, again. Maybe I should rid the world of my presence and be done with it!' _

I look up at hearing someone knocking on my door. I slowly get up to see Uncle, or Sensei-Wu. I sigh and allow him in before plopping on my bed and hiding under my pillow.

"My dearest Niece, I did not mean for your scar to show. I thought it was gone." He says, sitting on the bed beside me.

I sigh and looked up at him. "That's what you said earlier, yet it still happened. You also said you wouldn't practice that with me. You said you didn't want them to know about my being a ninja too." I reply.

He shrugs his shoulders with a smile. "Well, your friend wanted to know if you were something special. I think you showed her." He says.

I smile a little and look at the ground again. "Well, everyone was wondering if I had any talent." I mumble.

He smiles and hugs me a little before leaving the room. "I left something on your table for you. Think it over." He says, closing the door.

I look at the table and spot something purple. I pick it up to get a better look at it and my eyes widen. A ninjago suit! I can't believe this! I start jumping up and down happily before looking at the door wide open with EVERONE THERE. I sigh and drop my head. They all laugh at me and I raise an eyebrow at them, subtly flinging a Sai at them so it lands in the doorway.

"So, what are you all doing here?" I ask with a small smile.

Everyone looks at each other before walking into the room and tackling me into a group hug. I shout out in surprise and we all land on top of my bed. I start laughing and feel a piece of my hair get lifted. Cole did it.

I arch an eyebrow at him and watch him scrutinize the scar. "Find something worth looking at?" I ask him.

He lets the piece of hair go and everyone gets off me. "We're sorry if we did that to you." Kit says, looking at the ground shyly.

I roll my eyes and give her a light punch to the arm. "Hey, are you talking about the scar or the fight?" I ask.

They all look at my scar before turning away. I sigh and shake my head before walking to sit back on my bed again.

"Guys, I got this when I was like 5. That was 11 years ago. I think I'm fine and not going to be hurt any time soon. The person who did this is gone." I say, looking to the ground.

Kit sits next to me. "Who was it? If I can actually ask that." She wonders.

I sigh and look at her. "It was my father." I say quietly.

Everyone in the room tenses at that. I roll my eyes and walk out the room to talk to Uncle, not really caring if he's in Meditation Mode.

**_~I will not bow!_**

**_I will not break!_**

**_I will shut the world away_**.

**_I will not fall!_**

**_I will not fade!_**

**_I will take your breath away~_**


End file.
